1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a goal in the form of a backboard which is to be mounted in conjunction with a swimming pool with the goal to be utilized in conjunction with a ball which is played between a pair of teams with proper placement of the ball in conjunction with the backboard generating a score for the team. The goal can be used by a single team to practice.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been popular, for many years, to play ball games in conjunction with swimming pools. One form of a game is called water polo. Water polo is played between opposing teams with there being located within the confines of the swimming pool a pair of oppositely located goal in the form of a net. It is the intention of each player to throw the water polo ball into the opposing teams goal. Most swimming pools provide little means for enjoyment of the pool other than merely swimming within the pool. Therefore, to use a ball game in conjunction with the swimming pool expands the usage of the swimming pool.
In the past, it has been known to construct goals to be mounted in conjunction with the edge of a swimming pool. A typical goal may include a basketball hoop and net with it being the intention of a player to throw a ball through the hoop and net with an opposing player attempting to prevent that player from so throwing of the ball. The basketball hoop and net are located some elevated distance above the surface of the water of the swimming pool. The scoring procedure requires that a player throw the ball in an arc with it being intended that it is to pass through the hoop and the net. It is the intention of this invention to construct a goal that is located directly adjacent the surface of the water so a water polo type of ball game can be played which is different from the basketball type of game.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to incorporate a goal apparatus to be used in conjunction with a game that is played similar to water polo.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a goal apparatus which facilitates portability therefore making it easy to place the goal apparatus within a swimming pool in order to play the game and also facilitate extraction of the goal apparatus from the pool for placement in a storage location when not playing of the game.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a goal apparatus which can be manufactured relatively inexpensively thereby minimizing the overall cost that is required in order to play the game of this invention.
When playing of the game generally there will only be used one goal apparatus of the present invention. However, if the field of play permits, two separate goals may be used on opposite ends of the swimming pool. One embodiment of water game goal apparatus of this invention utilizes a frame which has a substantially planar backboard mounted thereon. The backboard has a front surface and a rear surface with the backboard having a through hole that extends from the front surface to the rear surface. Incorporated within the backboard is a ball guiding means which may be mounted on the rear surface of the backboard. When a ball is thrown through the through hole, the ball guiding means functions to direct the ball in a particular direction.
Another embodiment of this invention mounts the through hole centrally within the backboard.
Another embodiment of this invention mounts the backboard in a tilted arrangement so the backboard assumes an inclined position to horizontal.
Another embodiment of this invention constitutes forming on the front surface of the backboard at least one target located in close proximity to but spaced from the through hole.
In still another embodiment of this invention, the rearward section may include wheels with the wheels to be used for moving of the goal apparatus when placing of the goal apparatus in storage or when moving of the goal apparatus from storage to be installed in conjunction with the swimming pool in order to be used.
Another embodiment of this invention comprises the wheel means comprising a first set of wheels and a second set of wheels with the first set of wheels functioning to move the goal apparatus in a longitudinal direction and a second set of wheels to be usable to move the goal apparatus in a transverse direction.
A still further embodiment comprises utilizing a ballast in conjunction with the goal apparatus with the ballast being mounted on the rearward section of the goal apparatus.
A still further embodiment comprises locating a brace means in conjunction with the forward section of the frame with the brace means to be positioned against the sidewall of the swimming pool when the water game goal apparatus is properly installed for usage.
A still further embodiment of this invention comprises utilizing of a net as the ball guiding means.
Another embodiment of this invention comprises a water game goal apparatus which utilizes a frame which is to be located in conjunction with a swimming pool with the frame having a pair of spaced apart support members with each of these support members being approximately of the same length. Each support member has an outer end and an inner end with the inner end adapted to be placed against a sidewall of a swimming pool. Mounted on the support members and at the outer end directly adjacent the outer end thereof is a substantially planar backboard with this backboard having a through hole that extends from the front surface to the rear surface of the backboard. A bracing system is mounted between the backboard and the support members with the bracing system for supporting the backboard in an upwardly extending position which is inclined relative to horizontal. The bracing system is disconnectable from the backboard to permit the backboard to fold to a collapsed position and be located in juxtaposition with the support members when the backboard is removed from the swimming pool.
Another embodiment of this invention is where the support members are located parallel to each other.
A still further embodiment of this invention includes securement members between the support members and the swimming pool coping in order to fix in position the backboard relative to the swimming pool.
A still further embodiment of this invention is where the water game goal apparatus may include a through hole centrally located within the backboard.
A still further embodiment of this invention is where the front surface of the backboard includes at least one target located in close proximity but spaced from the through hole.
In all embodiments, the bottom edge of the backboard is designed to be located just at or below the surface of the water within the swimming pool. Each comprises a frame with the forward section of the frame removably mounted onto a backboard. The backboard may include a through hole. Mounted in conjunction with the through hole is a net. A ball is to be thrown through the through hole and into the net which functions to guide the ball to a location just rearward of the backboard facilitating grasping of the ball to continue play of the game after a goal is scored. The backboard also may include target areas which can be utilized when practicing of the game in order to rebound the ball back to the player that has thrown the ball to the backboard. The backboard is to be mounted at an upwardly inclined position so that upon a ball striking the backboard, the ball will be rebounded up into the air above the surface of the pool so as to avoid rebounding in the area directly adjacent the backboard. The rearward section of the frame of the goal apparatus includes two different sets of wheels. One set of wheels is to facilitate movement of the goal apparatus in a longitudinal direction with the second set of wheels to facilitate movement of the goal apparatus in a transverse direction. The movement of the goal apparatus is to be to and from a storage location. The rearward section also includes a ballast tank to add weight to the goal apparatus so as to keep it in a fixed location during the playing of the game.